under the light of the moon
by kristy87
Summary: a wedding party of two CSIs...Grissom and Sara....a lake, the moonlight....does Grissom finally overcome his doubts and do something about 'this' ?


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI :(

AN: just another short story...NOT angsty this time...just a little fluffy romance piece I wrote this afternoon...

* * *

under the light of the moon

She wore a dark red dress.

He had never seen her wearing a dress. He had never seen her styled up like this either. He had always felt attracted to her, but tonight this feeling was stronger, stronger than it had ever been before.

The night before she had been smiling. Brighter than he had ever seen her smile. He had wondered why, had thought about it for hours. He hadn't been able to focus on their work…she had been smiling all the time. And it had driven him insane that he didn't know why. He could have asked. But then he would have had to ask her. And then he would have had to live with the answer. So he didn't ask why she was smiling. He didn't ask why she was in such a good mood.

She was still in a good mood. Bright smile was an understatement. She was walking over to him. He had just arrived and she had been the first familiar face he had been able to spot in the crowd.

Her hair was pinned up, some curls loosely hang into her face…

Seven weeks ago he had received the invitation to Nick and Sofia's wedding. Nick had told him that he could bring someone with him. Grissom had no-one to bring there.

"Hey…you're here.", she said with that incredible bright smile on her face.

_Did she bring someone?_

"Yeah…a wedding is something else than these boring department parties."

"Where's the difference? It's both boring.", she said and winked.

"You have to show up at wedding parties."

"That's true.", she grinned. She looked at him, with her big brown eyes…

She had asked him if he'd come. Two days ago she had asked him. She had entered his office, knocking on the doorframe, asking if he had a second for her…a life time he had for her, but he would never confess.

Their eyes met and he felt shivers running through his whole body. Usually one of them turned away, feeling caught by the other one…this times neither he nor she moved. He could feel a weird feeling rising up in him. It felt like butterflies, thousands of them.

Silence, complete silence lay between them. While all the other guests were talking, laughing and having fun, they stood there, for seconds that seemed to be hours.

She tilted her head to the right. "The others are over there.", she said softly.

"Thanks." _No! Not thanks! You don't want to know where the others are, you don't want to talk to the others…why can't we just stay here, stay here and look into each others eyes? _

_We can't…you can't…I know that you can't._

She slowly turned around and he followed her. Suddenly she stopped because a guy almost ran into her. Grissom didn't know what happened to all his rational senses, without thinking about it he simply kept walking, crashing into her one second later. His hands immediately reaching out for her, to keep her from falling.

She gasped for air. Pressed hard against his body. For a while they didn't move. No-one paid attention to them…and they just stood there. He could feel her soft skin through the satin dress…her shoulders felt cold, but he could feel the flesh heating up under his hands.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?", he said, pretending to be surprised about this sudden encounter.

You're not at all sorry Gil Grissom, don't try to fool me… 

He stepped away from her, but his hands still rested on her upper arm and her shoulder. Slowly, only slowly he took them away, his fingers slipping over her soft skin, he could feel her shivering under his touch. And this made it even more difficult for him to remove his hands from her.

He inhaled the scent of her hair. Vanilla. He wanted to bury his face in her hair, he wanted to pull her close to him again, wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.

But she continued walking, she walked over to the others. He didn't want to be with the others. He didn't want to listen to Greg's foolish jokes, he didn't want to listen to Catherine's melancholic sighs, didn't want to listen to Sophia's gaggle, didn't want to listen to the latest gossip from the lab…he wanted something else.

But there they were, Sara was having fun, talking with the boys about things that had happened so long ago that Grissom couldn't even remember them, and he, he stood there, pretending to listen to them, pretending to laugh about silly jokes, pretending to enjoy this evening.

It was already dark outside. The air in the pavilion was stifling, he needed to get out of here for a while. He excused himself, making his way through the crowd. When he had reached the exit he felt somehow relieved. He left the pavilion, searched for a place to sit down, but couldn't really find something.

Then he spotted a small jetty at the lake. He walked down to it, slowly sitting down, he rolled up the legs of his trousers, took off his shoes and socks and let his feet dangle into the cold water. He shifted his weight on his hands, leaned back and closed his eyes for a while. He took a deep breath. The cold air filled his lungs, filled his whole body. The sounds from the party were scarcely audible, there was nothing else but his breath and dull footsteps…

_Footsteps?_

Now, when he had finally found a place of refuge from all the others, someone showed up here? Life was unfair.

He hesitated, should he really open his eyes?

"Hey.", she said softly.

Was it really her voice or was he daydreaming?

For _her_ he opened his eyes, though he could barely see her in the moonlight. "Hey."

"May I join you?"

_Please!_

She smiled softly, taking off her shoes, slowly walking over the planks, taking seat next to him, her feet joining his in the water.

He cleared his throat. "You look great."

She laughed softly. "Thanks.", she whispered.

"Why have you been in such a good mood yesterday?" _I shouldn't have asked!_

_You should have asked earlier!_ "I…don't know...I just was in a good mood, couldn't change it."

"But why?"

"Because I knew that you'd be here tonight.", she confessed.

He looked at her and he could feel her face coming closer to his. He reached up for her cheek, caressing it softly. He looked into her eyes, it was too dark to really see something, but just the feeling of her eyes on him drove him insane.

_We can't do this! _

_We can._

"Sara.", he whispered.

"Yes.", she answered softly. He could feel her breath against his lips.

Without saying anything else he closed the gap between their lips. They kissed passionately, Grissom dragged her closer against him, wanting to feel her as close as possible.

But then Sara lost her balance…Grissom didn't really realize what was exactly happening, until he suddenly found himself and her in the water.

She laughed softly, her hand clinging on to his upper arm.

The water was cold, but they didn't care. When she slowly twined her arms around him, pressing her body against his, he drew her face close against his, licking over her lips until she parted them for his tongue. His arms slipped around her waist and they shared a long kiss until they breathlessly pulled away from each other.

"We should get out of the water.", he whispered.

_And out of these clothes._ She smiled at him, slowly walking through the water, dragging him behind her.

They never went back into the pavilion, Grissom had offered her to bring her home, so that she could change into dry clothes….she never changed into dry clothes, at least not in that night. He never drank the coffee she had offered before he could give her a goodnight kiss…she got her goodnight kiss, two hours later, just before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Grissom would never forget the way she had looked in this dark red dress…but he preferred her without it.

* * *

THE END

I hope you enjoyed reading at least a bit : )


End file.
